Only The Beginning
by Cielo-Sky8
Summary: USUK, Sweet Devil & Angel AU, One-shot. / Di tengah jalan, hampir mencapai kamar hotelku, aku pun memegang bekas ciuman tadi. Kemudian aku melepaskan tanganku yang tadi menempel di pipiku, dan… tunggu. Abu? Bukankah… ini tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka jika bersentuhan dengan kami! / DLDR, RnR, menggantung, genre campur, onegai?


_Let's make this simple. _Atas suruhan Ketua, aku disuruh untuk mengelilingi dan melakukan patroli keliling kota ini, iya, kota yang sangat besar ini.

…Las Vegas.

Mengelilingi kota penuh hiburan dunia di negara bagian Nevada, Amerika Serikat ini, membuatku menghembuskan napas lelah. Pasalnya, di kota ini… kejahatan banyak sekali dilakukan. Dan jika ada banyak kejahatan, pasti _mereka _juga muncul. Iya. Mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan— "Oooooi! Alis!"

—_Bugger off. _"Kodok. Apa maumu?" Aku menaruh kedua tanganku di pinggangku. Walau dibawah tidak ada lantai, aku menyilangkan kakiku sehingga kaki kiriku berada di sebelah kanan kaki kananku. "Ohonhonhon, jangan ketus seperti itu kepada _frere_, hei Kepala Divisi 7, Arthur Kirkland." Kodok—ah bukan, Francis, berkata sambil memainkan rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang itu.

Aku menghela napas lagi, "Oke, kau menang. Apa maumu, _Francis_?" Aku menambahkan nada sarkastik kepada kata Francis. Mungkin dia tidak sadar akan sarkasme yang kulontarkan. Heh. "Oh tidak, hanya memberitahumu agar berhati-hati." Wajahnya pun menjadi serius, kalau wajahnya sudah serius—biasanya hal ini sangat penting.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku—ada _mereka." _Katanya sambil memicingkan mata, tahu-tahu ada salah seorang pengintai yang berhasil melacak keberadaan kami; dan kemudian melaporkannya pada atasannya, dan menghabisi kami. Atau semua dari _kami_ yang kebetulan berada di negara bagian ini. Mendengar hal itu, aku refleks membesarkan mataku.

"A- Apa?!" Aku setengah berteriak, Francis pun langsung terbang mendekatiku, kemudian membungkam mulutku, "Kecilkan suaramu, Arthur. Aku tidak mau mati mengenaskan disini." Tambahnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Dan benar, ada _mereka_—para makhluk bawah. Karena kau akan menyamar menjadi warga biasa—atau tamu?—kau harus ekstra berhati-hati. Karena _dia_ bisa saja menyamar menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau duga. Mereka sangat licik, Arthur."

Aku menelan ludahku, kalau Francis sampai seserius ini, artinya musuh yang ada di sini sangat besar pengaruhnya, sangat kuat, bahkan… mungkin bisa menandingi aku dan Francis jika kekuatan kami digabung. "T… Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau kira aku akan selengah itu, apa?!" Aku pun melesat naik sambil berkacak pinggang. "H- Hahaha! Aku pasti tidak apa-apa, Kodok!"

Kodok—Francis—menghela napas. "_Anything you say, _Kirkland. _Anything you say_…" aku cukup kaget mendengar dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris—bahasa asalku. Padahal biasanya kita berbicara dalam bahasa Latin, dan khusus untuknya, tambahan Prancis. Bahasa yang terdengar seperti orang kepenuhan makanan di mulutnya. Heh. Sesudah berkata itu, dia pun menghilang, meninggalkanku di langit Las Vegas yang tidak berbintang jika dilihat dari bawah karena_ light pollution _dari kota-kota.

Menghela napas, aku pun memulai misiku.

* * *

**Only The Beginning**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu)  
(Only The Beginning © Cielo-Sky8)

* * *

"_Please enjoy your stay, Mr. Kirkland." _Aku pun mengangguk dan pelayan berambut klimis itu pun tersenyum dan menutup pintunya. Namanya _Michael McCurvy_, 48 tahun, telah mengabdi di hotel ini selama 10 tahun. Mempunyai seorang istri yang 5 tahun lebih muda dan penyayang, 2 orang anak yang sekarang sedang berkelut di universitas di Boston sebagai penerima beasiswa. Hm… sungguh orang yang baik hati. _Well,_ kenapa aku tahu, mungkin kau bertanya. _Simple _saja. Data-data yang dengan mudah bisa kubaca.

Aku pun melepaskan _coat _berwarna coklat yang kupakai dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur empuk yang berlapis seprai sehalus sutra dan selimut yang hangat. Disini aku berperan sebagai Arthur Kirkland, pengusaha kaya raya dari Britania Raya yang sedang berlibur untuk bersenang-senang di Las Vegas. Oke, sekitar 75 persennya merupakan kebohongan. Satu, aku bukan pengusaha. _Pelindung_ lebih baik. Dua, aku kemari bukan untuk berlibur, tetapi untuk bekerja. Dan tiga, aku tidak akan bersenang-senang disini, dengan banyaknya observasi yang harus kulakukan dan lain-lain. _Oh bugger… _

Ah sudahlah. Pekerjaan memang pekerjaan; dan pekerjaan harus dilakukan, bukan? Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaanku. Karena hari sudah malam—apa salahnya baru _check in_ ke hotel pada jam 7 malam?—aku pun mengganti pakaianku menjadi kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana hitam, dasi berwarna hitam yang dengan cekatan kupakai, dan jas hitam dengan _modern cut_, kukancing satu-satunya kancing yang ada, dan kemudian memasukkan kedua kakiku ke sepatu hitam mengkilap dari… ah, apa namanya? Ah ya, _Zara men_, yang direkomendasikan (dan diberikan) oleh salah satu kawanku, Lovino. Dasar, tahu saja dia tentang perkembangan mode.

Tidak lupa untuk mengambil dompet—isinya 'kartu kredit', alat pembayaran manusia dalam jumlah besar maupun kecil jika tidak ada uang kertas atau logam di tangan, hebat sekali!—dan kartu hotel—tidak lucu kalau aku tidak bisa membukanya dan harus meminta bantuan dari salah satu karyawan di sini—aku pun melangkah keluar dari kamarku, kamar _suite _yang telah dipesan oleh Francis.

Berdasarkan data yang diberikan oleh Eduard—salah satu orang bagian telekomunikasi dan navigasi—katanya sasaranku—makhluk bawah—akan ada di kasino setiap malam Jumat (kebetulan hari ini), malam Sabtu, malam Minggu, dan malam Senin. Dari pukul delapan malam sampai pukul dua belas malam, katanya. Terima kasih banyak Eduard atas informasimu. Semoga aku ingat untuk mengucapkannya kepadamu, oh! Akan kubawakan _scone _kebanggaanku! Pasti dia akan senang sekali!

Oke, karena berjudi itu sama dengan dosa… aku hanya akan makan malam di restoran dan bar di dalam kasino itu, dan setelah itu berjalan-jalan mengintari kasino (dan juga deretan '_slot machine'_) yang ada di sana. Ngomong-ngomong, akan kuberitahu bagaimana cara membedakan manusia biasa dan _mereka_. Sementara _kami_ memiliki aura berwarna putih cemerlang, manusia biasa memiliki aura yang tidak konsisten; seperti hijau, ungu, dan lain-lain, sementara _mereka_ memiliki aura berwarna hitam. Dan aku pun menyembunyikan auraku, dan menyamarkannya dengan aura manusia. Hei, siapa tahu aku lengah dan menjadi sasaran empuk _mereka_?

* * *

"Selamat datang, tuaaaan!" Para _butler_ dan perempuan yang memakai baju renang berwarna hitam dan kuping kelinci menyambutku—dan juga tamu lain yang terus berdatangan, harus kutambahkan. Mereka berdiri 5-5 di depan pintu masuk kasino yang sangat megah. Saat aku masuk, aku langsung disuguhi dengan ruangan yang cukup hangat dan pemandangan yang spektakuler di depan mataku. Di sisi kiri ada semacam loket, kulihat manusia-manusia menukarkan uang mereka (atau menggunakan kartu yang hebat itu, kartu kredit) menjadi koin-koin plastik yang berwarna-warni. Sementara di bagian tengahnya ada deretan _slot machine _yang tujuannya hanya satu; menunggu 7-7-7 alias _jackpot_. Sementara di bagian kanan… ya! Inti utama dari kasino! Yaitu meja _poker_ dan juga _roulette. _Banyak orang mendapat dan kehilangan segalanya di tempat ini. Tempat ini… wow. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

_Moving on, Arthur. Remember your bloody mission!_

Aku pun berjalan ke tengah area kasino itu; bar dan restoran yang memang sengaja ditempatkan di sana, agar orang yang memakannya dapat tertarik dan akhirnya menghabiskan harta kekayaannya di meja kasino. Kadangkala, manusia memang bodoh, ya?

Setelah duduk di kursi bar, aku pun memesan segelas brandy. Setelah hisapan kedua, aku pun setuju kalau brandy itu tidak enak. Ugh. Masih lebih enak wine, dan juga ale, _of course_! "Tuan, silakan." Bartender itu mendorong segelas minuman keras berwarna pink, minuman apa ini…? "Maaf, tetapi saya tidak memesan minuman ini. Mungkin Anda salah orang," kataku sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Ah iya, kuingat sebutan '_gentleman' _tercoreng karena lagu dari negara asal Yongsoo.

Bartender itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengelap gelas khusus wine menggunakan lap yang pastinya bersih, "Itu hadiah dari pria berambut pirang emas di arah jam 3," aku pun langsung melihat ke arah kananku, ada seorang pria berambut keemasan dan bermata biru terang. W- wow. Matanya adalah mata paling biru yang pernah kulihat, seakan terhisap ke dalamnya. Pria itu mengenakan _modern cut_ _suit _berwarna putih, kemeja hitam, dasi putih, dan celana putih serta sepatu hitam mengkilap. Kulihat dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku, dan sontak aku pun terkejut dan bersemu mera— _WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT BLOODY GAY!_

Dengan penuh keberanian, aku pun berjalan mendekati pria itu. Aku harus membenarkan moralnya! "Halo, apa kau salah mengirimkan minuman? Minuman di gelas _pink_ itu—" Aku pun menunjuk ke arahnya "—kata Bartender, kau tujukkan kepadaku. Apa tidak salah?" Aku bertanya, lebih baik untuk mengkonfirmasikan dulu, bukan? W- Walaupun dia sudah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku.

Dia hanya terkekeh, maksudnya apa?! Mengejekku, begitu?! "Ahahaha! Itu memang kukirimkan kepadamu, …?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Ya! Artie!"

Wajahku memanas, "A- APA-APAAN ITU?!" Dia pun terkekeh lagi, sangat menyebalkan! "Panggilan sayangmu dariku, Artie~ oh ya, nama HERO yang paling keren ini Alfred! Alfred !" Katanya sambil dengan seenaknya menyalami tanganku.

"Ah ya! Kau sendiri kan? Temani _Hero _bermain!" Dia pun menarik tanganku ke meja _roulette._ "H- Hey! Berjudi itu tidak baik!" Cegahku. Tapi tetap saja, tampaknya dia masa bodoh dengan apayang barusan kukatakan, buktinya dia menyerahkan 1 keping _chip _yang setahuku bernilai paling tinggi. "Hitam, 22." Katanya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sang Bandar pun mengangguk dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah _roulette _yang berputar.

Makin lama makin pelan.

Pelan.

Pelan.

Pelan…

"15 hitam," kata sang Bandar. Aku memaparkan senyum kemenanganku sambil menyikut lengan Alfred. "_Told you so!" _kataku kepada Alfred. "_H- Hold on a sec! Black 22!" _Bandar itu terlihat terkejut dengan hasil putaran _roulette_ tersebut. Aku juga terkejut, tentunya. Tidak mungkin bisa menebak setepat itu, apalagi biasanya _roulette _didesain agar tidak ada orang yang bisa menebak dengan benar.

"_H- How did you—?!" _Alfred hanya memberikan cengirannya, "_IT'S EASYYYYY!"_ katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Aku pun menghela napas, Alfred pun bermain lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya meja itu hampir bangkrut. Alfred pun berpindah meja ke meja _poker_. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku… dia ini raja dunia malam! Lihai sekali dia!

* * *

Setelah berhasil menguras habis lawannya, dan juga hampir membuat meja ini bangkrut, dia pun mengajakku untuk melihat pemandangan dunia malam di Vegas dari balkon kasino ini. "Sungguh, Alfred? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau setega itu. Mereka akan dipecat, kau tahu?" Aku berkata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha! _Hero_ memang hebat, bukan?" Katanya dengan cengirannya yang khas dan dia pun menyodorkan segelas _martini_, sejenis minuman keras juga, setahuku. Tapi yang ini kadar alkoholnya rendah. "Iya, iya, apapun yang kau katakan…" kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

TENG!

Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku—_Rolex, _rekomendasi dari Vash—dan ternyata sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku harus segera memberikan laporan kepada si Kodok. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan minumanku, dan kemudian memberikan gelas kosongnya kepada Alfred. "Terima kasih, Alfred! Maaf, aku ada urusan!" Aku pun membalikkan badan dan akan berlari keluar—

—Sebelum tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dan dia menciumku di pipi. "_See ya tomorrow, Artie!" _katanya sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya. Karena aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, aku pun terus berlari. Di tengah jalan, hampir mencapai kamar hotelku, aku pun memegang bekas ciuman tadi. Kemudian aku melepaskan tanganku yang tadi menempel di pipiku, dan…

…Tunggu.

Abu?

Bukankah… ini tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh _mereka _jika bersentuhan dengan _kami_?!

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Menggantung itu seru cyin. Kalau mau diterusin juga bisa sih, hahaha… anyway! Ini adalah comeback fic dari sayaaaaaaaaa! La Sciantosa… mungkin akan dilanjutkan nanti, setelah selesai mengembalikan memori dan niat menulis! Alright. Ini Sweet Devil AU! Well, hanya Alfred sih, Sweet Devil yang ditunjukkan di sini.

Anyway! Review's always welcome!


End file.
